


Ficlets

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short fics done for a prompt game on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

16\. broken wings 

Poe liked to fly ever since he was a child.

His mom flew for the Rebels, was an A-Wing pilot, and he liked flying with her.

After she died, his flying took an entire new meaning, but he still absolutely loved it, the sky was the only place he felt free and it always made him remember his mom.

Finn didn’t know how to fly, Poe knew that. With him, they didn’t fly and Poe was surprised how well he felt around Finn, even while on the ground.

He was the first time Poe thought that, were he not in the sky, he could survive anyway.

It was strange, really.


	2. Chapter 2

46\. fever

 

Poe was sick.

That didn’t happen to him often, not really, he had always had a good resistance to these illnesses, which was why he groaned so much when he realized his body felt too heavy to get up.

He hated the medical bay, so his original plan – even if not the healthiest plan – was to sleep the rest of the day and hope he would wake up a bit better.

He knew there was a fever, but he had had fevers before, and maybe there wasn’t really anything wrong that his own body couldn’t fix.

That had been his original plan, because then Finn got inside to see where he was and found out he was sick.

After that, his original plan was shot to hell, thought thankfully Finn accepted to just get him the necessary meds instead of making him go to the medical bay.

It was years since someone took care of him while he was sick, and while Poe wouldn’t exactly say it aloud, he loved that Finn cared enough.


	3. Chapter 3

40\. separation

 

Finn had been in the Resistance for a while now.

Right after he first woke up, he thought of running away, Rey was in theory safe – even if who knows where looking for Luke Skywalker – and there was nothing there he needed to do, he could just leave this all behind, run from the First Order, like he had wanted to from the start of that entire mess.

He didn’t, though.

Part of that was the hotshot pilot, Poe Dameron. Finn couldn’t even explain what was it about him, but he was drawn without even knowing the true reason.

That wasn’t the only reason, however, what happened in Starkiller made him realize that he could make a difference, and he wanted that.

Few moments made him hesitate on his decision to stay, and he may actually have a Chronic Hero Syndrome as Poe called it, because every time Poe was out on a mission and Finn wasn’t, he was overcome by the need to make sure he was alright.

He just couldn’t handle going that long without seeing the man he saved, it didn’t really matter the reason for that, did it?


	4. Chapter 4

32\. open your eyes

 

Finn knew that there was something wrong with him.

He didn’t know exactly what, but he could remember the fight against Kylo Ren, losing the fight.

At first he thought he was dead, but a part of him registered that he was still alive and there wasn’t a lot of pain. He wondered how he got out from Starkiller base, if Rey was alright, what happened to Kylo.

He thought of Poe, too, but he was never able to hear whatever was happening outside of his own head.

Until one day, that is.

”Finn, open your eyes please,” Poe said.


	5. Chapter 5

11\. can you hear me 

 

There was an explosion, and Poe wasn’t exactly sure what happened afterwards, but maybe he had been dragged into a medical bay? It was hard to concentrate, to remember.

Was he the only one affected? Did someone on his Squadron lose their lives? What about outside of it? What about Finn?

Poe didn’t know how long these thoughts passed through his mind, but finally there was light. And… a voice.

“Poe,” the voice said and it took him a moment to realize it belonged to Finn.

“Finn? Are you there?” Poe wasn’t sure if he managed to say it aloud, his head pounded and there was a ringing inside of his ears.

“Poe, can you hear me?” Finn’s voice was easier to discern this time, and Poe though he had understood what Finn said, but was he right? Why would anyone ask if he could hear?

“Finn… yeah,” Poe said weakly, trying to hear his own voice.

He finally managed to open his eyes but soon had to close them again because of how light the room was and then he tried to get up, but Finn’s hands - it was definitely him - stopped him from getting up, but Poe didn’t quite hear the reason. Something about his body not being ready for that yet?

Poe’s hand found Finn’s amidst his confusion, and the contact comforted him. “Finn, am I gonna be alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah. You will,” Finn said, and Poe had the impression he was screaming so that Poe would understand him.

But for now that was enough, he trusted Finn and doesn’t matter what was happening to his body - he knew there was pain, too - he would come out of it.

He closed his eyes and went back to sleep as he breathed in Finn’s scent, still recognizable even when he couldn’t hear or see very well.


End file.
